Death isn't fate
by Sinner Raeon
Summary: What is Isis' true love, Shadi, tradically died in a car crash? How will she get through the shock?
1. Default Chapter

Kael: I don't own anything, so sit back and enjoy. By the way, all of the characters have moved to a 'civilised' Egypt. I mean a Seto Kaiba kind of civilised.

****

**Death Isn't Fate**

****

Prologue

****

_"Watch out!" Screamed a young lady_

_The driver immediately pushed the brakes. The car hit the curbing and flipped over. When the car had stopped, it was a complete wreck. The only noises still heard were the man's screams to see if the woman was ok and a cat meowing. The man pulled out the woman to a safe distance and went back for the dueling cards and cat. He threw the suitcase out. The cat ran out by itself. Before he could escape, the car blew up._

_2 weeks later…_

_The woman awoke to find herself at home. It must have been a dream. This is what she thought. She sat up and looked at her watch. ~Oh my god, it wasn't a dream~  She dropped her head and started crying._

_"__Isis__, you're awake, thank the great Ra."_

_"Where's Shadi?"_

_"They didn't find a body."_

_"Oh Malik…"_

_She ran over to him and buried her head into his chest._

_"It's ok sis. I'm here for you."_

_He embraced her, comforting her with soothing words._

_"Malik… do you remember the thief?"_

_"You mean the one Yami sealed in a…?"_

_"Yami didn't kill him?"_

_"No… the thief is…"_

_"Yami Bakura!"_

_"Yes. He knew all along, he just wanted you to choose."_

_"Hey Malik where's Yami Malik?"_

_"In his 'lab' I think."_

_"Why is __Isis__ looking at me like that?"_

_"I just told her your big secret. Well, she kinda guessed first."_

_"Oh, is that all. It took her long enough."_

_Isis__ sat down and started to review everything she had recently been told. She ran out unpredictably. She ran into the nearest oasis. Amber (Harpies pet dragonnn, yes with three n's) walked into the house and looked at Malik smiling._

_"It Malik, not Yami Malik."_

_"Sorry. The lab?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Ryou was busy teaching Kindra (Blue eyes pink __toon__ dragon) how this world works. Amber was still learning too, but it was easier for her to adapt. __Isis__ pulled out the card her brother had given her on her fifth birthday. She had only used it once. It was mainly because it was one of a kind. Red dragon warrior, it was female with a red dragon next to it. She had gotten two other cards that year. They too, were one of a kind. One of these was given to her by Shadi at Easter. The Tamed unicorn was black with a fiery attitude. Last of all was a card she had never used. She wore it around her neck in a waterproof case. It was a lot like the card locket the Kaiba's wore. Only her's was a real card. A thief had given it to her. He had used up all his 'savings' to buy it for her. To her, it had the most beautiful clothing. It was a counter-part to all dragon and mythical beast card. Mysterious enchantress was too powerful to use. It could take control of any dragon/ mythical beast card she chose._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

****

****

When Isis got back, no one was home. She knew they had better things to do instead of worrying and quite frankly, she was glad. She sat in a chair and started watching the dueling tournament. She couldn't believe her eyes. Seto was dueling again. He had taken her advice. He was winning against Rex Raptor. It wasn't hard to beat that little punk. She fell asleep.

"Isis, I want you to move on. You will find love again. Trust me."

"Shadi… I can't."

"I'm not coming back. I gave my life so I could save you."

"Shadi…"

She woke up and heard applause. Seto had won, he was now up against Bandit Keith. Her necklace showed her a premonition of Seto's obtaining a humiliating defeat. She paged him and told his to use the god card, not the Blue eyes. He paged her back saying thanks. He defeated and embarrassed Keith. She got up and walked outside. It was already dark out. She looked up at the stars. One shone the brightest and she knew the dream had been real. Shadi didn't want her not to love again. She back inside about to go make some dinner, when she saw the weirdest thing. Yami Malik was cooking their dinner. Her head went spinning and collapsed. It was lucky Yami Malik was near and he caught her. Malik, Bakura and Yugi had just walked in and saw this. One question crossed their minds. Did he care? Well, that was a simple question with a complex answer. He did care, but he didn't know nor want to show it. The only person he showed this affection to was Amber. She had come into his life and shocked every inch of him. She had softened him. And because she had done that, he was able to show some warmth towards his sister. But they were the only two people in life he really cared about. Oh sure, he looked after Malik, but that's so he wouldn't die. It was the same for Yami Bakura. He also wanted to toughen Ryou up. Yami Malik and him had been best friends all their lives.

"So you do care?"

"Can we have this conversation later? She needs to get her rest."

He lifted her up and put her in her bed.

"I knew it." Screamed Yugi

"The FOOD!!!!"

Malik ran over and finished it. Well, the boys ate it, regardless of the fact it was charcoaled.

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion…

"Mokuba, stop playing and go to bed."

"Ok big brother. After I save the game."

He did so and turned off the game. He went to bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, a card flew out of the game cartridge and lay on the floor. It glowed a dark crimson and grew to the size of a dragon. It was the Red Eyes Metal Dragon to be exact. Five minutes passed and it became a fourteen year old girl. She was asleep and naked. Fortunately for her, Mokuba kicked off his blanket and it landed on her. The next morning was the biggest shock of Mokuba's tiny life. He was making his bed when he lifted up the blanket and let out a scream. This woke up the girl and Seto. She sat up, making Mokuba's face even redder. Seto walked in and just stood there. Seto had the same face as Mokuba.

"Ummm…… miss, who are you?"

She didn't really understand, but pointed to a card on the ground. It was the Red eyes. He gasped.

"I wonder if she knows Amber or Kindra."

Her face darkened, she knew them all to well. They had left her behind. They were supposed to come back and get her. But no, she had to find her own way.

"Che…rry…" She pointed to herself

"I don't think she knows much English."


End file.
